(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light emitting diode (LED) package, particularly to a heat sinking package for a LED display panel.
(2) Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows the top view of a prior art LED unit 100 of a display panel. A LED 10 is mounted on a first metal extension 11 of the bottom electrode of the LED 10. The top electrode (i.e. the second electrode) of the LED 10 is wire-bonded by wire 13 to the a second metal extension 12. The LED 10 and the metal extensions 11 and 12 are mounted on an insulating substrate 15. The extensions 11 and 12 are wrapped around the sides 151 and 152 respectively of the insulating substrate 15 to the backside as shown in FIG. 2 to serve as surface contacts (not shown) on a motherboard 18.
As the light intensity demand increases, the prior art LED panel encounters the problem of heat dissipation. The need for heat sinking becomes imminent.
An object of this invention is to devise a package capable of heating sinking the heat generated in a high light intensity for LED display panels. Another object of this invention is to activate a LED display by means of X-Y addressing.
These objects are achieved by mounting a number of LEDs on a metallic partition serving as a common first electrode for a line of LEDs and heat sink Another number of rails serve as common second electrode for another line of LEDs.